


Suitable Distractions

by waxcolorfully



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxcolorfully/pseuds/waxcolorfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean diverts Eren's attention elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitable Distractions

The skin on the fleshy part of his palm has long since healed thanks to his enhanced healing, but if Eren stares long enough, he sees faint traces of angry red teeth marks. Occasionally, there’s even a dull ache that accompanies these sightings. In the beginning, he simply dismisses it as his tired eyes playing tricks on his weary mind and body; as the never ending battle for humanity’s survival continues, seeking out the phantom bite marks on the ball of his thumb becomes part of the post mission routine. This is how Jean finds him, seated on the ground with his back resting against the back wall of the old Scouting Legion’s headquarters with his eyes refusing to stray from his upturned right palm.

Maybe it’s because of this new, strange, comfortable something between them, but Eren finds Jean’s company slightly more tolerable these days. He can’t think of any other reason why he’d let him stick around after he already asked Armin and Mikasa to give him some time alone with his thoughts. To be fair, Eren doesn’t openly encourage him to stay; he makes no move to acknowledge his presence when he hears Jean’s footsteps stop a few paces in front him. A beat of silence passes and Eren feels the presence of Jean’s eyes on his person as he crosses the remaining distance and plops down beside him.

Eren does nothing when Jean reaches for his right hand. Shifting between forms during today’s operation leaves him too drained to question why or pull away. He doubts he would have the will to forcefully pull his hand back even if he did have the strength; the rare, yet intoxicating tenderness in Jean’s touch quells any resistance still left in him. Eren welcomes the warmth that comes from the contact, sighing contentedly as the soft heat radiating from the fingers gingerly cradling the back of his hand and the thumb pressing into his palm seeps into his skin and slowly travels down the length of his arm.

The moment of blissful peace and the gentle, but secure hold on his hand leaves Eren completely unguarded and unprepared; Jean brings the captive hand to his mouth. Eren feels his lips brush against the fleshy part of his palm and freezes, caught somewhere between bracing himself for surge of pain that follows the feeling of teeth sinking into the ball of his thumb and panicking because _does this idiot have any idea how dangerous this is_.

The pain never comes. Instead of teeth, light kisses and playful nips tease at the flesh. Eren’s distress slowly dissipates as each and every gentle brush of Jean’s lips reassures him that pain has no place here. More warmth and other fluttery, ticklish feelings quickly fill the void it leaves. Eren lets his eyes slip shut as he allows himself to enjoy the attention Jean lavishes on his hand. They don’t stay shut for long.

His eyes open impossibly wide when Jean takes things a step further. Jean drags his tongue from Eren’s wrist up to the mid knuckle, leaving a glistening, wet trail in its wake before taking Eren’s thumb into his mouth. Eren emits a half-smothered, helpless noise; the feel of the damp heat engulfing the digit and the wet suckling sounds produced from Jean’s latest attentions make coherent speech impossible. The gentle warmth Jean’s touch provides transforms into a blazing heat that spreads like wildfire throughout the rest of his body. He fidgets in place as the heat rises high in his cheeks and pools low in his groin.

"What exactly is this for?" Eren manages rasp out at last, flushed and failing miserably at keeping the breathlessness out of his voice.

Jean swirls his tongue against the pad of Eren’s thumb one last time before releasing the digit with an audible pop.

"Nothing good can come from a death seeking asshole like you thinking too much," he replies as if he were stating the obvious.

He releases Eren’s hand, wipes his mouth on the back of his own, and openly smirks at him before continuing on. "Thought I’d give you something else to occupy one tracked mind of yours and save us all some trouble."

Eren glowers at the other before he takes a hold Jean’s collar and reels him in for a deep kiss. His lips curl into a victorious smile against Jean’s upon hearing his muffled cry of surprise. He won’t be the only one coming out of this with something to think about; one suitable distraction deserves another after all.

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the SnK Kink Meme on DW. Written for the prompt of “Eren/Jean - finger sucking."


End file.
